


Encuentros de medianoche (Midnight encounters)

by RioluZX



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boruto top, Content approved by SCAR, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Naruto bottom, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Casi parecia una rutina que Naruto trabajara hasta tarde, rompiera promesas de pasar tiempo con sus hijos o esposa por el bien de la aldea, llegando agotado a casa y simplemente queriendo dormir, sin embargo Boruto no permitira que siga haciendo eso, pues cuando quiere pasar tiempo con su padre el lo logra, en un sentido o otro.It almost seemed like a routine for Naruto to work late, break promises to spend time with his children or wife for the good of the village, arriving home exhausted and simply wanting to sleep, however Boruto will not allow him to continue doing that, because when he wants to spend Time with his father he does it, one way or another.English version in chapter 2, gift for nyo artist :3
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

El cielo había cambiado completamente a un tono más oscuro, las estrellas no brillaban en la ciudad de Konoha debido a las luces en las calles, otro día más se había ido y por ello la gente regresaba a sus hogares, claramente buscando un descanso, comida caliente, tranquilidad, quizás un baño con tal de poder relajarse, para muchos menos para el Hokage de la aldea, Naruto Uzumaki nuevamente se encontraba trabajando hasta tarde, bostezando suavemente mientras miraba de reojo el reloj en lo alto, eran más de las 9 de la noche, seguramente su familia se encontraba cenando sin el nuevamente, soltó un suave suspiro viendo la pila de formas que aun debía revisar y firmar, al mismo tiempo que las odiaba tampoco quería terminar, solamente escucharía gritos de parte de su hijo al llegar a casa, este le había recordado una y otra vez que ese día llegara temprano a casa, incluso le prometió que comerían ramen si lo hacía, Naruto quería cumplir esa promesa, realmente lo deseaba pero como muchas otras veces, el deber con su aldea vino antes que su familia....a veces se preguntaba si hizo bien en querer ser Hokage, estar a esas horas en la oficina era tan solitario como su niñez.

Apenas termino con el trabajo abandono su oficina, estirándose y acariciando suavemente su trasero, sabiendo bien que debía conseguir una silla más suave si iba a estar todo el día sentado ahí, aun cuando era tarde logro comprar algunas hamburguesas, sabía que no servirían para calmar la ira de su hijo pero al menos debía intentarlo, al llegar a casa eran más de las diez, se extrañó que las luces estuvieran apagadas, se quitó los zapatos y entro a la sala, encontrando un pequeño plato de comida con una nota de su esposa, otra de su hija deseándole que hubiera tenido buen día, sonrió por ello antes de ponerlo a calentar, mientras esperaba por ello subió las escaleras, se asomó en las habitaciones encontrándolas vacías, confundiéndole hasta ir a la de su hijo, lo encontró acostado, dando la espalda a la puerta y cubierto con la sabana, su mente comenzó a procesar y algo pareció hacer click.

-"Lo olvide, están con el abuelo Hyuga"-

Naruto apretó suavemente los puños entendiendo porque su hijo insista en que volviera temprano, seguramente quería pasar tiempo con él, solamente ellos dos entrenando o algo así, soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta, realmente merecía comer solo en silencio, quería pensar en cómo compensarle pero realmente no podía pensar demasiado, simplemente limpio lo que uso, se dio una ducha caliente y se tiro en su cama, lo bueno de que su esposa no estaba era que tenía la cama completamente para él, que su hija no estuviera le dejaba estar en ropa interior, no tenía ánimos de usar un pijama completo, menos con el calor que hacía esa noche, soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en el lugar, esperando que su hijo no se enfadara demasiado con el mañana.

.....Medianoche.

En ese instante resonó en la silenciosa casa el sonido de una puerta abrirse, unas pisadas avanzando por el pasillo, deteniéndose frente a la habitación del adulto que dormía plácidamente, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido ingreso en el lugar, la sabana que antes cubría el cuerpo de Naruto ahora yacía en el suelo, la luz de la luna que se colaba en la ventana iluminaba su figura, un cuerpo delgado y firme a pesar de su trabajo sedentario, su pecho mostraba unos pequeños pectorales, los pezones rosados en estos destacaban bastante, su abdomen estaba marcado en seis cuadrados de musculo, el bulto entre sus piernas evidenciaba estar flácido, aun así destacaba por lo pequeño y ajustados que eran sus boxers, no había rastro de vello corporal en ninguna parte, Boruto se tomó unos momentos para poder apreciar esa escena, aun cuando su ceño permanecía fruncido, claramente el menor no estaba feliz de que su padre hubiera roto una promesa, no era la primera vez que sucedía, aunque tal como las otras veces, sabía bien cómo debía castigarlo.

-¿En quién estarás pensando ahora?-

Boruto podía observar como su padre movía sus labios suavemente, se acercó a su rostro riéndose de la cara que hacía, acerco su mano apoyándola en su mejilla, acariciando suavemente las marcas que este tenía, deslizándose lentamente hasta su boca, frotando su pulgar suavemente en esa zona, notando como estiraba sus labios y lentamente lo introdujo, un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió cuando este lo succiono, chupando lenta y suavemente de una manera nada inocente, más bien parecía sensual o erótica, una manera de seducir que a Boruto realmente afectaba.

Sabía bien que su padre tenía cierta fijación oral, lo podía decir por la manera en que este disfrutaba sorber su ramen, los dulces que comía o simplemente por como parecía feliz chupando penes, ¿cuantas veces lo había atrapado así?, desnudo en su oficina, arrodillado o con alguien sentado en su escritorio con los pantalones abiertos, dándole un pequeño relajo o alivio sexual que quizás su madre Hinata no le daba, Shikamaru, Sasuke- sensei, Kiba, la lista seguía y estaba seguro que su tío Konohamaru también estaría entre los hombres que había complacido, incluso el mismo Boruto se encontraba entre esos hombres, aunque claramente Naruto no era consciente de eso.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de chupar, aquí tienes algo que te gusta-

Una sonrisa traviesa se apreció en el rostro de Boruto, bajando sus briefs rosados para liberar su hombría flácida de 12 cm, lentamente quito su pulgar de la boca de su padre, sujeto su verga se acercó, frotándola en su rostro viéndolo suspirar, sus labios moverse como si pidiera por él y no dudo en darle lo que buscaba, la punta expuesta lentamente ingreso en esa húmeda y cálida cavidad oral, generando un escalofrió de gusto en el menor.

Sujeto la cabeza de Naruto con su mano, empujando suavemente su cadera, deslizándose cada vez más hasta que sus bolas tocaron su mentón, Boruto libero un suave suspiro, sabía que no debía preocuparse por él, había tragado penes más grandes que el suyo, incluso su garganta no presentaba reflejo alguno, lentamente se alejó, disfrutando la fricción contra su lengua, retirando hasta la punta antes de volver a empujar, el repetir de esa acción provocando que su hombría fuera despertando, endureciendo y creciendo dentro de la boca del rubio, ocupándola cada vez más y llegando más profundo.

-Ohh.....mmm en verdad te gusta-

Boruto podía sentir claramente como su padre estaba succionando entre sueños, aumentando su placer pues escuchaba pequeños suspiros, sonrió de lado acariciando sus cabellos, arremetiendo suavemente su hambrienta boca, imaginando por el modo en que chupaba que había pasado tiempo desde que estuvo con un hombre, eso le agradaba, especialmente porque sabía que de esa manera estaría más estrecho ahí abajo, la idea haciendo sus caderas moverse más rápido.

Se podía escuchar el sonido de sus bolas golpeando su mentón, haciendo eco en aquel cuarto vacío junto a los gemidos de Boruto, este bajo su mirada, relamiéndose los labios al ver como el bulto de Naruto ahora era más grande, la tela alzada y una mancha húmeda delataban como este tenía una erección, aun cuando estaba dormido eso no evitaba que su cuerpo reaccionara, aquello le gustaba al menor, era claro que su padre estaba acostumbrado al sabor masculino.

-Ahhh.....aquí viene-

Unos simples movimientos más fue lo necesario para llevarle al orgasmo, alcanzando a sacar su verga para poder manchar el rostro de su padre, su semen saliendo en una gran cantidad, la agradable sensación llevo a Boruto sujetar su verga, apuntar a los pectorales de su padre, su abdomen, queriendo marcarlo con su semilla masculina mientras temblaba por la intensidad del orgasmo.

Naruto en ningún momento se movió, respiraba de modo regular y llegaba a roncar, mostrando aun estar profundo en sus sueños, sin saber que estaba siendo bañado en el semen de su propio hijo, cuando solamente gotas salían de la verga de Boruto este suspiro, volvió a acercarse y froto la punta contra los labios de su padre, queriendo darle a probar su semilla masculina, mostrando que ya no era un niño a pesar de cómo le trataba.

-Necesitaras otro baño, aunque se cómo te gusta dormir así-

Boruto acaricio suavemente sus 18 cm aun erectos, la saliva de su padre sin duda alguna serviría como un buen lubricante, bajo su mirada a los boxers de su padre, los estiro un poco viendo sus 30 cm palpitando en clara señal de placer, las gotas expulsadas de la punta era prueba suficiente, dejo la ropa interior en ese lugar, de esa manera no habría tanto desastre cuando Naruto acabara, el menor se quitó su playera sin querer tener nada en medio, revelando su buena figura al ser un ninja, musculo aun sin formarse pero sin duda firme y atractivo, se subió a la cama.

Se posiciono tras su padre e hizo descender la parte trasera de su ropa interior, exponiendo el buen trasero del rubio, unas nalgas firmes pero suaves que no dudo en apretar, escuchando como Naruto suspiraba por ello, incluso creyó verlo elevar su trasero, como si se ofreciera a él y aquello simplemente excito más a Boruto, apartó suavemente las nalgas del adulto, la luz en el lugar le permitió observar su ano levemente dilatado, el menor se acercó más, apegando su pecho a la espalda de su padre, disfrutando el roce de sus pieles y lo cálido que se sentía, su verga erecta frotándose contra su trasero, la punta acariciando ese agujero que ya había usado varias veces, hoy no sería la excepción, sujeto su hombría apuntando a este, revisando que Naruto siguiera dormido y esperando estuviera relajado.

-Mmm.....en verdad estas estrecho-

Eso no detuvo a Boruto, siguió presionando hasta que finalmente la punta ingreso, generándole un escalofrió de placer por cómo el interior de su padre le apretaba, el mayor tembló suavemente en su lugar, un quejido escapo de sus labios haciendo al menor detenerse, esperar unos momentos hasta que este volviera a respirar normal, volviendo a presionar mientras su cuerpo temblaba, pese a que su verga estaba húmeda le costaba un poco deslizarse, aun así no tenía prisa alguna, incluso disfrutaba la intensa fricción entre su hombría y las paredes anales de Naruto.

Cuando estuvo la mitad dentro supo que debería relajar al mayor, su mano se movió para acariciar su pecho, sus dedos estimulando uno de sus pezones, acercándose para poder besar cariñosamente su espalda, su nuca e incluso darle pequeñas mordidas, queriendo marcar territorio, meciendo suavemente sus caderas, sacando su verga y metiéndolo nuevamente, sus acciones haciendo gemir suavemente a Naruto, su estrecho interior cedía cada vez más, permitiendo que cada vez entrara más hasta que en una fuerte arremetida ingreso todo, las bolas de Boruto impactaron las nalgas del adulto, este liberando un pequeño quejido y temblando en su lugar.

-Shh....no arruines el momento viejo-

Boruto aprovecho los momentos en que esperaba su padre se calmara para ajustarse, sin duda alguna Naruto no había tenido acción en algunas semanas, de otra manera no apretaría tanto su verga, sentía que iba a terminar eyaculando pues parecía succionarle, aquella idea le agrado, pues le hacía sentirse deseado, el cuerpo de su padre pedía que lo complaciera, ahora si el adulto lo dijera estando despierto no dudaría aprovecharía hasta el último momento, nuevamente escucho la respiración del mayor calmarse, al menos un poco pues sabia sería imposible estar calmado con su pene dentro de él. 

Lentamente Boruto comenzó a sacar su dureza, solo la mitad antes de volver a ingresar, gimiendo suavemente por la agradable sensación, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, buscando que el recto de su padre se adaptara a él, se relajara y le permitiera follarlo más cómodamente, en cada estocada comenzaba a salir más, al punto de que estuvo completamente fuera antes de meterse en un movimiento dentro de Naruto, las respiraciones de ambos agitándose al igual que sus cuerpos iban sintiéndose más calientes.

-Vamos, coopera un poco ttebasa-

Boruto uso una de sus manos para sujetar la pierna de Naruto, alzándola para poder arremeterle de un modo más cómodo, disfrutando el fuerte sonido de sus bolas golpeando su trasero, notando como las nalgas de su padre poco a poco estaban tomando un tono más rosado por tales impactos, la cama rechinaba cada vez más fuerte, era claro que el menor había alcanzado ese punto de placer que le hacía olvidar las consecuencias, simplemente buscar un mayor placer, incapaz de oír como los jadeos del adulto iban siendo más sonoros, como sus caderas lentamente se mecían con las suyas, buscando sincronizarse para evitar que saliera demasiado.

Ambos cuerpos se movian de un modo más intenso, la verga de Boruto golpeaba cada zona del recto de Naruto, estimulándole cada vez más hasta que el pasaje anal del adulto se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su hombría, haciéndole gruñir con fuerzas pues sabia había tocado ese punto de placer en todo hombre.

-Ahhh.....ahhh-

Los gemidos de Naruto comenzaban a ser más audibles, la verga del adulto estaba chorreando sin control alguno en su ropa interior, su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, dejando la hombría de su hijo deslizarse sin resistencia alguna, su recto cerrándose con cada estimulo en su próstata, el aroma sexual de ambos llenaba la habitación, uno masculino y erótico que hacia al menor moverse de un modo más salvaje, tratando siempre de llegar aún más profundo, sintiendo el cosquilleo en su pelvis de que el final estaba acercándose, el frenesí siendo demasiado intenso para detenerse, ambos demasiado unidos e inmersos en tal acto para reaccionar, simplemente dejando los deseos carnales dominarles, llevándoles a esa placentera explosión de placer.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-

Con un último movimiento Boruto eyaculo dentro de su padre, su semen siendo liberado y comenzando a llenar todo su recto, mancharlo de su semilla masculina que no dejaba de ser expulsada por como el adulto se apretaba, aumentando aún más la placentera sensación que recorría todo su joven cuerpo, haciéndole aferrarse a la espalda de su padre por el intenso momento. 

Un hilo de saliva caía de la boca de Naruto, su cuerpo temblaba por la cálida y pegajosa sensación dentro de él, una que le hizo alcanzar el orgasmo finalmente, su verga hincharse y manchar sus boxers con su semen, la tela mojándose con cada chorro que liberaba, algunos llegando a atravesarla, manchar las sabanas de la misma manera que su entrepierna, incluso sus bolas quedaron húmedas con su cálido liquido blanco, las respiraciones de ambos rubios estaban agitadas, intentando calmarse del abrumador momento de éxtasis, sus vergas aun palpitando mientras los chorros de semen poco a poco se volvían gotas, ninguno haciendo esfuerzo alguno para separarse, sus músculos relajándose al igual que todo su cuerpo por el liberador momento.

-Ahh...te amo papi-

Boruto tomo ese momento para apoyar su frente en la espalda de su padre, respirando la agradable fragancia de sus cuerpos combinados, dándole pequeños besos en su hombro, siendo cariñoso y también agradecido del placentero momento que había tenido.

-"....Desearía que me lo dijeras cuando estoy despierto"-

Naruto entreabrió sus ojos con su rostro enrojecido, nuevamente sus necesidades sexuales habían tomado control de él, sabía bien que era su hijo, que no debería hacer esas cosas con él, mucho menos engañar a su esposa con otros hombres pero.....le gustaba, aun se preguntaba porque tuvo una familia con Hinata, claro, la amaba pero sus gustos siempre han sido más hacia los hombres, aquello lo confirmo muchas veces en su niñez y adolescencia, tampoco era que se arrepentía, adoraba a Boruto y Himawari, sin embargo, nunca pensó que un día su propio hijo se metería en su cama y le daría tal placer, quizás era peor padre de lo que creía, pero sin duda alguna disfrutaba más su pequeño rubio complacido que molesto con él.

-Hey viejo, si estás despierto, ¿quieres otra ronda?-

Tales palabras hicieron al mayor ponerse tenso, dándose cuenta que su fachada había sido destruida al final, un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios cuando Boruto salió de su interior, podía sentir claramente como el semen de este salía de su agujero abierto, haciéndole tener un escalofrió, más aun cuando se dio cuenta que seguía erecto, frotándose contra sus nalgas en una clara invitación a seguir divirtiéndose con él, Naruto sabía que debía decir que no, eso era lo más lógico pero al mismo tiempo, todo su cuerpo temblaba en claro deseo de más, había trabajado bastante los últimos días, creía que se merecía al menos una noche de placer, aun si se trataba de su propio hijo.

-Solo si me llamas papi-

Sonrojado el mayor se tendió de espaldas en la cama, separando sus piernas para enseñar lo mojado que estaba su bóxer, una vista que sin duda le agradó a Boruto, el menor se acercó para sujetar los bordes del elástico, removiéndolos lentamente, sonriendo al ver que su padre se encontraba erecto, su entrepierna completamente húmeda y la vista de su ano dilatado aun expulsando semen era bastante erótica, la ropa interior se perdió en la habitación, Boruto se posiciono entre las piernas de Naruto, este rodeo la cadera de este con ellas, mostrando que no iba a dejarle ir mientras un lujurioso brillo de emoción se veía en los ojos de ambos.

-"Mírate nada más, el héroe del mundo abierto de piernas para su hijo"-

Naruto simplemente ignoro a Kurama dentro de él, sabía bien que el zorro solo estaba molesto de que no hubiera ido con él por desahogo sexual, el rubio no pudo evitar disfrutar el poder gemir cuando Boruto lo penetro, haberse contenido antes había sido un desafío, pero a él siempre le gustaba expresar abiertamente que tan bien se sentía, más cuando se trataba del placer sexual que le daba otro hombre, padre e hijo se abrazaron uno al otro, hundiéndose en ese placentero pecado una y otra vez, llamando al otro de una manera que no debían, follandose uno al otro en distintas posiciones, alcanzando el orgasmo y aun así queriendo más, ambos enseñando su resistencia al ser Uzumaki.

La noche lentamente llegaba a su final, el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color en advertencia de que pronto amanecería, padre e hijo se encontraban tendidos en la cama, una sonrisa de placer se encontraba en sus rostros, la cama se encontraba manchada de semen al igual que sus cuerpos, de entre sus piernas se podía ver como sus agujeros estaban abiertos, ambos llenos con una gran cantidad de la semilla masculina de ambos, prueba de que se habían follado uno al otro y que se habían perdido en aquel frenesí sexual, Naruto movió su brazo falso hacia Boruto, abrazándole por el hombro y apegándolo a su pecho, besando cariñosamente su frente mientras este se acurrucaba en el dispuesto a descansar.

-¿Misma hora mañana ttebasa?-

Aquellas palabras hicieron al adulto ponerse tenso, ver como su hijo le miraba de un modo travieso en señal de que ya planeaba volver a atacarle en la noche, soltó un suspiro y simplemente se acomodó con él, sintiendo la agradable sensación de sus cuerpos apegados, sus hombrías flácidas rozarse, las pieles tocarse dándose calor uno al otro de una manera agradable, ¿realmente podía negarse?, Naruto dudaba que podría en ese punto, sujeto el mentón de Boruto, le hizo mirarle y sin aviso lo beso, disfrutando el sabor de los labios de su pequeño y como este se ponía tenso por un segundo, la vista de su rostro sonrojado siendo sin duda adorable.

-Claro, esperare ansioso ttebayo-

Con una sonrisa los cubrió a ambos con la sabana, pensando que podría llegar tarde al trabajo ese día, después de todo lo que menos había hecho era dormir y realmente lo necesitaba, Naruto tampoco podía quejarse, después de todo había tenido el desahogo sexual que tanto necesitaba y pasado tiempo con su hijo, Boruto hizo un puchero por cómo le había avergonzado con ese beso, planeando ya su venganza mientras apretaba el trasero de su padre, haciéndole reír mientras poco a poco ambos caían dormidos, sabiendo bien que nuevamente se encontrarían en esa situación como muchas otras veces, aunque quizás, esta vez Naruto no fingiría estar dormido, simplemente iría a la habitación de Boruto a sentir el placer que este podía darle, no es como si a alguien fuera importarle, después de todo se trataba solo de ellos.

Su encuentro de medianoche.


	2. English version

The sky had completely changed to a darker tone, the stars were not shining in Konoha due to the lights in the streets, another day was gone and therefore people were returning to their homes, clearly looking for some rest, a warm meal, peace and perhaps a bath in order to relax, many already free form work except for the Hokage of the village, Naruto Uzumaki was again working late, yawning softly as he looked at the clock near him, it was after 9, surely his family was having dinner without him again, he let out a soft sigh seeing the pile of papers that he still had to review and sign, at the same time that he hated them, he did not want to finish, he would only hear screams from his son when he arrived at home. Boruto had reminded him over and over again to come home early that day, he even promised that they would eat ramen if he did, Naruto wanted to fulfill that promise, he really wanted it but like many other times, the duty to his village came before his family .... sometimes he wondered if he was right to want to be Hokage, being in the office at that time was as lonely as his childhood.

As soon as the work was done he left his office, stretching and gently caressing his butt, knowing well that he had to get a softer chair if he was going to be sitting there all day, even when it was late, he managed to buy some hamburgers, he knew they would not serve to calm the anger of his son, but at least he had to try, when he got home it was after 10:30, he was surprised that the lights were off, he took off his shoes and went into the living room, finding a small plate of food with a note from his wife, another of his daughter wishing he had a good day, Naruto smiled for it before putting it to heat, while waiting for it he went up the stairs, he looked into the rooms finding them empty, confusing him until he went to his son's, he found him lying on his bed, with his back to the door and covered with the sheet, his mind began to process and something seemed to click.

\- "I forgot, they are with Grandpa Hyuga ttebayo" -

Naruto gently clenched his fists understanding why his son insisted that he come back early, surely he wanted to spend time with him, just the two of them training or something like that, he let out a sigh as he closed the door, he really deserved to eat alone in silence, he wanted to think about how to compensate him but really couldn't think too much, he was too tired, the blond adult just clean what he used, took a hot shower and threw himself on his bed, the good thing about his wife not being there was that he had the bed completely to himself, that his daughter was not let him be only in his underwear, he didn't feel like wearing full pajamas that night, he let out a sigh and settled into place, hoping that his son wouldn't get too angry tomorrow.

.....Midnight.

At that moment the sound of a door opening resounded in the silent house, footsteps advancing down the corridor, stopping in front of the room of the adult who was sleeping peacefully, taking care not to make any noise the young blond entered the place, the sheet that previously covered Naruto's body was now laying on the ground, the moonlight entering for the window illuminated his figure. A slim and firm body despite his sedentary work, his chest showed small pectorals, the pink nipples in these stood out quite a lot, his abdomen was marked in six squares of muscle, the bulge between his legs showed to be flaccid, even so it stood out for how small and tight his orange boxers were, there was no trace of body hair anywhere, Boruto took a few moments to appreciate that scene, the young blond was clearly not happy that his father had broken a promise, it was not the first time it had happened, although just like the other times, he knew well how he should punish him.

-¿In who are you thinking now? -

Boruto could observe how his father moved his lips a little, he approached his face laughing at the face he made, he brought his hand to his cheek, gently caressing the marks that it had, slowly sliding to his mouth, rubbing his thumb gently on that area, noticing how he stretched his lips and slowly introduced it, a small chill ran through him when he sucked it, slowly and gently in a not innocent way, rather it seemed sensual or erotic, a way to seduce that really affected Boruto.

He knew well that his father had a certain oral fixation, he could tell by the way he enjoyed sipping his ramen, the sweets he ate or simply or how he seemed so happy sucking dick, ¿how many times had he caught him like that?, naked in his office, kneeling or with someone sitting in his desk with his pants open, giving him a little relaxation or sexual relief that perhaps his mother Hinata did not give him, Shikamaru, Sasuke-sensei, Kiba, the list went on and he was sure that his uncle Konohamaru would also be there, with many others that had given pleasure to his father, even Boruto himself was among those men, although clearly Naruto was not aware of that.

-If you really want to suck, here is something you like ttebasa-

A mischievous smile was appreciated on Boruto's face, he lower his pink briefs to release his soft 12 cm manhood, slowly removed his thumb from his father's mouth, held his cock closer, rubbing it on his face watching him sigh, his lips move as if asking for him and he didn’t hesitate to give him what he was looking for, the exposed tip slowly entered that wet and warm oral cavity, generating a chill of pleasure in the young blond.

Holding Naruto's head with his hand he gently push his hips, sliding more and more until his balls touched his chin, Boruto released a soft sigh, he knew he shouldn't worry about him, he had swallowed dicks more bigger than his, even his throat did not present any reflex, he slowly moved away, enjoying the friction against his tongue, taking it out to the tip before pushing again, repeating that action cause his manhood to awaken, become hard and grow inside the adult blonde's mouth, occupying it more and reaching deeper.

-Ohh.....mmm you really like it-

Boruto could clearly feel how his father was sucking between dreams, increasing his pleasure as he heard small sighs, he smiled sideways stroking his hair, gently attacking his hungry mouth, imagining from the way he sucked that time had passed since he was with a man, he liked that, especially since he knew Naruto would be more tight down there, the idea making his hips move faster.

One could hear the sound of his balls hitting his chin, echoing in that room with Boruto's moans, he lowered his gaze, licking his lips when he saw how Naruto's bulge was now bigger, the fabric raised and a wet spot gave away how he had an erection, even when he was asleep that did not prevent his body from reacting, the young blond liked that, it was clear that his father was used to the masculine taste.

-Ahhh.....here it comes-

With only a few more movements Boruto reached his orgasm, managing to take out his cock cumming all over his father's face, his white liquid coming out in a large quantity, the pleasant sensation led Boruto to hold his dick, aiming at his father chest, his belly, wanting to mark him with his male seed as he trembled from the intensity of his release. Naruto didn’t move in any moment, he just breath with calm and snoring, still showing that he was deep in his dreams, without knowing that he was being bathed in his own son's semen, when only drops came out of Boruto's cock he release a sigh of relief, He leaned closer and rubbed the tip against his father's lips, wanting to give him a taste of his male seed, showing that he was no longer a boy despite how he treated him.

-You will need another bath, although I know how you like to sleep like this ttebasa-

Boruto gently caressed his still hard 18 cm, his father's saliva would undoubtedly serve as a good lubricant, he lower his gaze at his father's boxers, he stretched them a little seeing his 30 cm throbbing in a clear sign of pleasure, the drops expelled from the tip was proof enough, he left the underwear in that place, that way there would not be so much disaster when Naruto had an orgasm, the young blond took off his shirt without wanting to have anything in the middle, revealing his good figure as a ninja, not as strong as his father but definitely firm and attractive.

Boruto climbed onto the bed, he positioned himself behind his father and lowered the back of his underwear, exposing the blond's good buttcheeks, firm but soft that he did not hesitate to squeeze, listening to Naruto sigh for it, he even though he saw him raise his butt, as if he offered himself to him and that simply excited Boruto more, he gently spread the adult's buttcheeks apart, the light in the place allowed him to observe his slightly dilated anus, the young blond came closer, attaching his chest to his father's back, enjoying the feeling of their skin touching and how warm it was, his hard dick rub against his butt, the tip caressing that hole that he had already used several times, today would be no exception, he held his manhood pointing to it, checking that Naruto was still asleep and hoping he was relaxed.

-Mmm.....you're really tight-

That did not stop Boruto, he kept pressing until finally the tip entered, generating a shiver of pleasure for how the inside of his father squeezed him, the older one trembled softly in place, a moan escaped his lips making him stop, wait a few moments until he began to breathe normal again, pressing again while his body trembled, even though his cock was wet it was a bit difficult for him to slide, even so he was in no hurry, he even enjoyed the intense friction between his manhood and Naruto´s anal walls.

When he was half inside he knew that he should relax his father, his hand moved to caress his chest, his fingers stimulating one of his nipples, getting closer to be able to kiss his back affectionately, his neck and even give him small bites, wanting to mark territory, rocking gently his hips, pulling his cock out and putting it in again, his actions making Naruto moan softly, his narrow passage giving up even, allowing him to enter even more deep until in a strong thrust Boruto's dick slide entirely, his balls impacted the adult´s ass, both releasing a small moan and shaking in their place.

-Shh .... don't ruin the moment old man-

Boruto took advantage of the moment, while he waited for his father to calm down and adjust he caress his body, he could tell that Naruto didn’t had any action in a few days, otherwise he wouldn’t squeeze his cock so much, he felt that he was going to ending up cumming because it seemed to suck him, that idea pleased him, it made him feel wanted, his father's body asked him to please him, now if the adult said it while awake he would not hesitate to take advantage of it until the last moment, again he heard the older blonde's breathing calm down, at least a little because he knew it would be impossible to be calm with his dick inside him.

Slowly Boruto began to take out his hardness, just half before re-entering, moaning softly at the pleasant sensation, repeating it over and over again, waiting for the moment his father's rectum relax and allow him to fuck him more comfortably, in each thrust he began to come out more, to the point that he was completely out before thrusting all back inside Naruto, the breaths of both shaking as their bodies were feeling warmer.

-Come on, cooperate a little ttebasa-

Boruto used one of his hands to hold Naruto's leg, raising it to lunge at him in a more comfortable way, enjoying the sound of his balls hitting his butt, noticing how his father's buttcheeks were gradually taking a more pink tone due to such impacts, the bed creaked louder and louder, it was clear that the young blond had reached that point of pleasure that made him forget the consequences of waking him up, simply seeking greater pleasure, unable to hear how the adult's gasps were becoming louder, how his hips slowly rocked with him, seeking to sync up to keep him from coming out too much.

Both bodies moved in a more intense way, Boruto's cock hit each area of Naruto's rectum, stimulating him more until the adult's anal passage closed tightly around his manhood, making him grunt with force because he knew he had touched that point of pleasure in every man.

-Ahhh ..... ahhh-

Naruto's moans were beginning to be more audible, the adult's cock was dripping uncontrollably into his underwear, his body was completely relaxed, letting his son's dick slide without resistance, his rectum closing with each hit in his prostate, the sexual aroma of both filled the room, a masculine and erotic one that made Boruto move in a more wild way, always trying to reach even deeper, feeling the tingle in his pelvis that the end was approaching, their movements too intense to stop, both so close and immersed in such act to react, simply letting the carnal desires dominate them, leading to that burning explosion of pleasure.

-¡¡Ahhh!! -

With a last movement Boruto finally cum inside his father, his semen being released and beginning to fill his entire rectum, staining it with his male seed that did not stop being expelled by how the adult squeezed his dick, increasing the pleasant sensation that ran through his whole young body, making him cling to his father's back for the intense moment.

A trickle of saliva dripped from Naruto's mouth, his body trembling from the warm, sticky sensation inside him, one that made him finally reach his orgasm, his cock trembling before staining his boxers with his semen, the fabric getting wet with each spurt that he released, some managing to go through it, staining the sheets in the same way as his crotch, even his balls were wet with his warm white liquid, the breaths of both blondes were agitated, trying to calm down from the overwhelming moment of ecstasy, their cocks still throbbing as the spurs of cum slowly became drops, none making any effort to separate, his muscles relaxing as his whole body for the liberating moment.

-Oof... I love you so much daddy-

Boruto took that moment to rest his forehead on his father's back, breathing in the pleasant fragrance of their combined bodies, giving him little kisses on his shoulder, being affectionate and also grateful for the pleasant moment he had had.

\- ".... I wish you would tell me that when I'm awake" -

Naruto half-opened his eyes with a clear blush in his face, again his sexual needs had taken control of him, he knew well that he was his son, that he shouldn’t do those things with him, much less cheat on his wife with other men but ..... He liked it, he still wondered why he had a family with Hinata, of course, he loved her but his tastes have always been more towards men, he confirmed that many times in his childhood and adolescence, it was not that he regretted it, he adored Boruto and Himawari, however, he never thought that one day his own son would get into his bed and give him such pleasure, perhaps he was a worse father than he thought, but without a doubt he enjoyed his little blond more pleased than angry with him.

-Hey old man, if you're awake, ¿do you want another round? -

Such words made the older one tense, realizing that his facade had been destroyed at the end, a small moan escaped his lips when Boruto came out of his hole, he could clearly feel how his cum came out of his open anus, making him shiver, even more so when he realized that he was still erect, rubbing against his buttcheeks in a clear invitation to continue having fun with him, Naruto knew he should say no, that was the most logical thing but at the same time, his whole body was trembling, clearly wishing for more, he had worked hard the last few days, he believed he deserved at least one night of pleasure, even if it was his own son.

-Only if you call me daddy-

With his cheeks red the older blond lay on his back on the bed, spreading his legs to show how wet his boxer were for his recent orgasm, a sight that Boruto undoubtedly liked, the youngest approached to hold the edges of the elastic, slowly removing them, smiling when he saw that his father was still hard, his crotch completely wet and the view of his dilated anus still expelling cum was quite erotic, the underwear was lost in the room, Boruto positioned himself between Naruto's legs, he surrounded his hip with them, showing that he wasn't going to let him go as a lustful glint of emotion flickered in their eyes.

\- "Just look at yourself, the hero of the world spread legs for your son" -

Naruto simply ignored Kurama inside him, he knew well that the fox was only upset that he had not gone with him for sexual relief, the blonde couldn't help but enjoy the freedom to moan when Boruto penetrated him, having contained himself before had been a challenge, he always liked to openly express how good he felt, especially when it came to the sexual pleasure that another man gave him, father and son hugged each other, sinking into that pleasurable sin over and over again, calling the other in a way they weren't supposed to, fucking each other in different positions, reaching orgasm over and over and still wanting more, both showing their resistance for being Uzumaki.

The night slowly came to an end, the sky began to change color in warning that it would soon dawn, father and son were lying on the bed, a smile of pleasure was on their faces, the bed was stained with cum just like their bodies, from between their legs one could see how their holes were open, both filled with a large amount of the male seed of the other, proof that they had fucked each other and they had been lost in that sexual frenzy, Naruto moved his fake arm towards Boruto, hugging him by the shoulder and holding him to his chest, lovingly kissing his forehead as he snuggled into him ready to rest.

-¿Same time tomorrow ttebasa? -

Those words made the adult tense, seeing how his son looked at him in a mischievous way as a sign that he was already planning to attack him again at night, he let out a sigh and simply settled in with him, feeling the pleasant sensation of their attached bodies, their soft dicks rubbing against each other, their skins touching giving warmth to each other in a pleasant way, ¿could he really refuse? Naruto doubted he could at that point, holding Boruto's chin he made him look at him, without warning he kissed him, enjoying the taste from his little boy's lips and as he tensed for a second, the sight of his blushed face being undoubtedly adorable.

-Of course, I will wait anxiously ttebayo-

With a smile he covered them both with the sheet, thinking that he could be late for work that day, after all he had done the least was sleep and he really needed it, Naruto couldn’t complain either, after all he had the sexual relief that he needed so much and spent time with his son, Boruto pouted at how he had embarrassed him with that kiss, already planning his revenge while squeezing his father's butt, making him laugh while little by little they both fell asleep, knowing well that they would meet again in that situation like many other times, although perhaps, this time Naruto would not pretend to be asleep, he would simply go to Boruto's room to feel the pleasure that he could give him, it is not as if anyone would care, after all it was only from them.

Their midnight meeting.


End file.
